1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lazy susan. More specifically, it relates to a lazy susan type device having a top and a base that are snap fit to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taco dinners are routine for many families. A taco dinner usually includes tortillas (both soft and hard), cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, hot sauce, sour cream, and any other food or condiment desired for a taco. With so many different items, space and organization becomes a premium.
Lazy susans, also known as turntables, usually include a rotatable top part having a surface upon which multiple edible dishes may be placed and a non-rotatable base that supports the top part. Lazy susans are often used for holding and providing access to various items, including food, condiments, or both, through rotation of the top part relative to the base part.
Conventional lazy susan devices are not easy to clean after use because they are somewhat difficult to take apart. They are also not easy to reassemble after the separate parts have been cleaned.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lazy susan structure that is easy to disassemble for cleaning and easy to reassemble after cleaning.
Earlier lazy susan devices also rely upon ball bearings in a ball race to provide relative rotational movement between the top and bottom or base of the lazy susan structure. Ball bearings are metallic, relatively expensive, and do not facilitate the separation of the rotatable top of a lazy susan from its stationary base.
Thus there is also a need for a lazy susan device that includes no ball bearings.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed structure could be provided.